


Building Tension

by vattenmyt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Eventual sexy times, Feels, M/M, Sex, Sexual Tension, Tension, blowjob, so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vattenmyt/pseuds/vattenmyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that need to be figured out between Stiles and Derek. Before that can happen, they need to take care of a new threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Pathetically Single

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that I haven't actually written anything like this... well... ever. Most of my writing is lab reports and scientific literature reviews. Hopefully It'll be smoother by the time I finish.
> 
> I welcome feedback and critique!

The locker next to Stiles’ face slams.  
“And he was just STANDING there with that ‘I know what you’re thinking, you perv’ look, which is super gross because a) Allison was hurt and I was trying to help her, and b) because she was knocked out and—hey! Are you even listening to me?” Scott whines. Again. Allison. Though they had broken up and hadn’t done anything as a couple in months, it still grated on Stiles’ nerves. He was single. Seemingly perpetually. While his heart had given up its hold on Lydia slowly over the year or so, it seemed to have latched onto an equally unattainable target. One that sort of freaked Stiles out. So he didn’t think about it much.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m trying, but all I hear are puppy whines. You think you could try and pick another topic for a bit? As much as I enjoy having my face rubbed into the whole “Romeo and Juliet” thing you’ve got going on, I prefer not to be reminded that I am going to be virgin forever.” Stiles laced his words with as much sarcasm as possible. Good defense for actually being annoyed. Scott was used to his sarcasm, but was too wounded when he was actually mean.  
  
“Don’t say that!” Scott led their way over to the lunch table occupied by the other betas and their human friends, “I mean, now that you’ve started getting over Lydia…” he added in a hushed voice so she couldn’t hear. Isaac and the twins already know about his waning attraction to the genius queen, so it didn't matter that they could hear. What creeped him out most about their wolf-y abilities is that they can smell attraction. As if his personal life wasn’t already invaded enough by the pack. Though he was sure Aiden had already informed her, since he was whispering in her ear.  
  
“What, I can pick up a random hottie? Although I would be totally game to sleep with a rando, if you haven’t noticed, by dazzling good looks haven’t attracted anyone of late. Or ever.” Stiles’ backpack landed on the bench with a thud as he slid into the table.  
  
“I wouldn’t be too sure of that,” Lydia mused. Stiles’ eyebrows shot up in disbelief. “Not me, obviously,” Lydia wound her hand into Aiden’s, “But you never know who’s looking. I mean, I do, of course, but you lack a certain ability to, I don’t know, observe.”  
  
“What? Who? You’re full of shit.” Stiles shot back.  
  
“I most definitely am not. And I won’t tell you either,” Lydia shut down Stiles’ coming sentence “It’s more fun to watch you guess.”  
  
Stiles bit into his sandwich angrily before he could start badgering her, weighing if it was worth showing how pathetically single he was to the group.  
  
“On a different note, Derek wants us after school to talk over something” Isaac reported, looking at his phone.  
  
“Good, things were getting boring” Stiles moaned sarcastically.


	2. Maybe a Tiyanak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek calls the pack together to discuss something that's killing people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, fast updates so far...  
> I like the angsty stuff with plot, but I'm eager to get to the angst, so this sort of is blowing through set up. Hopefully the next few chapters will be more substantial in content.

Derek looked up as his pack filed in. His heart panged as the familiar chatter of his favourite human reached his ears. He didn’t want to like Stiles. Things would be so much easier if his heart would just butt out. And his hormones. That was the worst. He couldn’t test to see if he even had a chance without his pack smelling the arousal. So for now he had to be cold and shut off. He didn’t want to take any chances.  
  
Truth was that Stiles was valuable, even as a human. Though he couldn’t fight, he was smart—surprisingly smart—and very loyal. As annoying as he was, Stiles had somehow weaseled his way into Derek’s heart. Well, maybe clumsily shoved his way there and refused to leave. That was more of Stiles’ style. Derek held back a smile as the boys entered the room. Looking back a year, he would have never thought he would have a sort of family again, and be lusting after a clumsy underage brat.  
  
Derek sighed and rubbed his forehead. He really didn’t have time to think about that now. Something was eating people who went into the forest.  
  
As his pack settled in, he took a deep breath and centered himself.  
  
“So,” Scott threw his legs onto the coffee table “What’s up?”  
  
“You know how that kid Lucy Gallegher went missing the other day?” Derek perched himself on the edge of the couch armrest as the pack nodded and “mmhm-ed” in recognition, “Well, I followed her scent. And I found about 5 more bodies.” The room shifted in shock  
  
“What? How has no one noticed?” Allison’s voice was clear above the rest.  
  
“I don’t know. No one else has been reported missing. There have been strange reports of what sounds like crying in the forest.”  
  
“Like, grieving crying?” Scott asked  
  
“No, like a baby,” Derek sighed, “I don’t know if it’s connected.”  
  
“Maybe it’s a Tiyanak?” Lydia suggested. She was met by silence and six pairs of eyes.  
  
“A what?” Stiles broke the silence.  
  
“A Tiyanak. Sort of a like a Filipino vampire, only a baby. Well, before it shifts into it’s real form and eats you.” She cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips, thinking. “It usually lures people into the forest by sounding like a baby crying. And likes to target travelers—which is probably why more people aren’t noticing.”  
  
“Oh! Like those stories of murderers waiting outside your house with a baby call to lure you outside!” Stiles interjected.  
  
“Yes, only it’s actually a baby—or at least looks like one. Apparently they get confused really easily.”  
  
“How so?” Derek asked  
  
“Well,” Lydia scrunched her eyes, trying to remember, “I think legends say that it leaves you alone if your shirt is inside out, or if you make loud noises. I don’t think any of the religious defenses would work, since the belief of them being created from un-baptized or aborted children came about with the introduction of Christianity in the 16th century.”  
  
Stiles gaped at Lydia, “How do you just know that?”  
  
Lydia raised her eyebrows “I read.”  
  
“Well, we don’t want to rule anything out just yet, so Lydia, can you do a bit more research into these Tiyanaks? And Stiles,” Make eye contact. Maintain control. You are the Alpha. “Can you see if anything else matches what we know?” the kid gave a nod and wrung his hands together “Good. Everyone else, pair up and see if you can find anything in the forest…” Derek glanced at Lydia, “and I guess turn your shirts inside out.”  
  
There was a rumble of feet moving as everyone headed towards the door. Derek stands to join the hunt for new information, but a bouncing ball of Stiles blocks his way. Derek casts a quick glance around. There are still too many people around to let his guard down. Thinking of the pile of rotting corpses in the forest to maintain his cool, he looks at the boy, folds his arms, and raises an eyebrow.  
  
“Hey…” Stiles cocks his head to the side “You okay? You look like you’re about to be sick.”  
  
“I’m fine,” Derek spits. Maybe corpses aren’t the best thing to think about. He switches to thinking about ripping the head off of the creature who is attacking people.  
  
“Ah, there’s the murderous glare I know and love. Not quite the same without it. I just wanted to ask if you had any more details on what’s happening. Now that my dad knows about the whole supernatural thing, having him find ‘murderous demon babies” on my browser history isn’t going to be quite as embarrassing, but it probably would be good to have a few more details.” Stiles put on his puppy dog eyes. He knew that Scott was the master, but he had a feeling that Stiles had picked up on the trick somewhere along in the friendship.  
  
“That’s really all I know. Dead bodies. No missing people besides Lucy. Baby wails…. Call me if you find anything.” Derek decided that having an excuse to talk to Stiles over the phone couldn’t hurt.  
  
Now time to hunt.


	3. Demon Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though exhausted, Stiles is swept away into battle. He comes out with a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far... Hopefully things will be a bit more interesting! Let me know if I made any mistakes, this is all un-betaed.

Stiles slumped into his seat during history reminding himself that he only had one more period to get through before he was able to go home and sleep. He was up all night doing research, but he didn’t get much farther than a couple of sites copy and pasted from one another and quite a few disturbing photos. He kept Derek updated via text because there wasn’t much to say, and rarely got replies. 

The hour dragged on. Stiles occupied himself by doodling in his notebook. About halfway through an image of Derek ripping the head of a demon baby, he saw Scott stiffen in the seat next to him pocket his phone, and furiously scribble a note. He slipped the folded piece of paper onto Stiles’ desk when the teacher’s back was turned.

Derek found them.

Stiles turned to Scott and mouthed “Them?”

Scott shrugged and was clearly itching to leave until the bell rung.

“What does he mean by ‘them?’ Like, more bodies them, or like, a heard of demon babies them?” Stiles tried to keep pace with Scott as they rushed out of the school.

“I don’t know Stiles!” Scott wrenched open the passenger door of Stiles’ jeep and flung himself inside, “Just get there and we’ll find out.”

Stiles sped out of the school parking lot and towards the forest that Derek had indicated held the dead bodies.

They rushed out of the vehicle and met up with Derek and Isaac..

“Where’s everyone else?” Scott asked.

“Lydia and Allison are home, and the twins are making a perimeter.” Derek headed into the trees, “Did you find anything else?”

“There’s two ways that Tiyanaks are said to travel. Either they have mismatched legs and basically limp everywhere, or…” Stiles was jogging to keep up.

‘Or?” Scott prompted.

“Or they fly,” Stiles finished uncertainly.

“Great, so this could either be the simplest job, or absolutely terrifying. Great.” And then Scott wolfed out.

Stiles slowed down his pace “Stay there! We’ll be back soon!” Derek followed suit.

“Sure. Drag me into the forest and then tell me to stay back while you go hunt demon babies,” Stiles kicked a rock and continued on, jogging towards the others, damned if he was going to let his friends fight this alone. He heard snarling and shrieking. Then a whoosh over his head. He spun around, trying to locate the source, but it was too fast. He stood still, listening. From behind him he heard a small breath hitch. It slowly grew into a frantic crying, bawling. He felt a instinctual draw to the noise, like he was almost enchanted. He took a step towards the crying, as everything else seemed to not matter anymore. He had to see if the child was okay. He could see it now, it looked so lonely just sitting on the ground. He wondered where its mother was.

Stiles was broken out of his trance when he was slammed against a tree, a huge hulking mass of wolf over him. He watched as the fur melted away and Derek’s form took its place.  
  
“I told you to stay back!” he growled  
  
“Yeah, but I didn’t, would you just let me help?” Stiles tried to duck under the two very muscled and very able to beat him to a pulp arms that surrounded him.  
  
“No!” He was shoved back into the tree. His eyes locked on Derek’s. Everything became still for a second, despite the war going on behind him. His heart sped up and he knew it wasn’t from the imminent death. He reached out to touch the man standing in front of him, but quickly thought better of it and pulled away. Derek closed his eyes. “You need to stay safe,” and all of a sudden Stiles had rough, large hands pulling his shirt off.

“What the hell are you doing? If you want me to stay safe, this sure isn’t the time to undress me!” Stiles squeaked, feeling fire where Derek’s hands had touched him. 

Derek shot Stiles a glare, and shoved the shirt back into his arms “Put it on inside out. And get back.”

“No! I’m going to—“ Stiles was interrupted by Derek bursting into fur and snarling “Okay, okay! I’ll go.” Derek lunged at the child and ripped the head off. But not before it changed into the most grotesque creature Stiles had ever seen. He pulled his shirt back over his head and jogged back until he could barely hear the battle. He sat down with his back against a tree, feeling tingling on his skin where Derek touched it. Please be okay. Please let all of them be okay. He knew he wouldn’t be much help, and probably just get in the way, but not doing anything killed him. If anything happened to… To Scott. To the pack. He wouldn’t be able to handle it.

A deafening howl broke the air followed by the most indescribable noise he had ever heard. Stiles’ blood ran cold as he cowered by the tree, a stream of what would have been prayers had he been religious falling out of his mouth. Silence. Silence for too long. Then his phone vibrated. Stiles pulled it out of his pocket, unsure that he wanted to know the damage.

It was a simple text from Scott

We’re safe. It’s over. We’re burning the bodies now if you want to join.

Naw, I really don’t need to see burning demon babies right now. I’ll meet you at the car.

Stiles exhaled a long breath he didn’t realize he was keeping in and buried his head in his hands. He willed his heart to return to a normal pace before he stood up and started towards the car. Scott was already there. He had a pretty bad slash across his right arm, but other than that he just looked tired.

“Lookin’ good. The whole blood bath look suits you,” Stiles nervously laughed, “How’re the others?”

“They’re all pretty slashed up, but they’ll be fine. Isaac got the worst of it.”

“Oh man, I’m totally not looking forward to him moping about that,” relief spread over Stiles. Everyone was okay, “How many were there?”

“Like, 5 or 6. It wasn’t too hard to actually get them, there were just way more than we expected. Apparently they don’t like wolf noises. Also that flying thing? Totally sucks.” Scott grinned as Stiles started the engine.

“Yeah, I would imagine,” The image of flying babies drew Stiles back into the memory of Derek’s fierce protection. I guess that was part of being the weak link in the pack, you always had to have people protect you. But something felt different to him. Maybe he was letting his heart get away from him, but the way Derek looked at him… Also the undressing thing was a little unnecessarily rough. Hot. Total turn on. But unnecessary. He’d have to thing that one through. More mental processing to do on a day that he wasn’t completely wiped out. All he wanted to do was take a nice shower and collapse into bed. And after he dropped Scott off, that’s exactly what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out it's angst and sexy times.


	4. Well, fuck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is ansty from the fight and wants to check in on Stiles.

Derek couldn’t imagine having to heal being human. It took to long as a wolf. He had successfully made it back to his flat and collapsed on the couch to think things over and give his body time to stitch itself up. He sighed. He was worried he had upset Stiles, or worse, one of the Tiyanaks had got to him. It was good he had to stay still for a while, because it forced him to squash down the impulse to run over and check to see if the kid was okay.

Still, sitting around with nothing to do but worry was also pretty bad. Derek took a deep breath and pushed himself off the couch, ignoring the complaints from the still-healing gash along his leg. Most of the others were shallow enough to have shut, but he had to be careful not to make the one on his leg bleed again. He limped to the kitchen, trying to distract himself with food. He opened the fridge. He closed the fridge. He tried the cupboards. Nothing looked good since his stomach was still in a knot from the fight. Or because he was worried about Stiles. He wasn’t willing to admit which. Derek poured himself a glass of water and forced it down. It probably was good to stay hydrated, and he needed something in his stomach. Again, he filled the glass before limping off to finish healing on the couch.

The couch groaned under Derek’s weight. He really should replace it, but he never really stayed in any place long enough to warrant getting furniture any way other than dumpster diving and craig’s list. His head tilted back and he closed his eyes, willing himself to think about something other than Stiles. That was a mistake. As soon as his eyes shut, he saw the image of his hands sliding off Stiles’ shirt. Maybe he kept his hands on Stiles for a little longer than necessary, which honestly was stupid, since they could have been attacked.

He stood up quickly and decided to take a walk. The gash on his leg was healed enough, and fresh air probably would do him some good.

At first he walked around the forest. It was a sort of home for him. Soon he got lonely and really didn’t want to be reminded of earlier that day, so he headed into town. He realized he was getting weird looks. He’d changed his clothes, but forgotten that it was late fall and probably should have been wearing a coat. There wasn’t any need for him to wear one, but he liked to keep up appearances and not be noticed too much. Digging his hands into his pockets, he grumbled to himself. He wish his life could be more normal, though he was sure he would be very bored if it were.

He realized he had lost track of where he was going when a familiar smell reached his nose. His whole body froze as he realized what the smell was. He was in front of Stiles’ house. Resigning himself that he would be hopeless unless he did something, he walked up the side of the house he knew the kid’s window was on. May as well make sure he was okay, even if he didn’t actually let Stiles’ know he was there. The kid probably already thought he was a freak, why not add stalking to the list. Derek scrambled up a tree right outside Stiles’s window and peered in. Stiles was already asleep, his back facing Derek. It sounded like he was talking in his sleep. Derek leaned closer and Stiles rolled onto his back. The wave of arousal hit Derek’s nose at the same time he saw the tent in the sheets. Derek froze. Stiles arched his back and moaned, clutching the sheets. The desire to bolt and hide from embarrassment matched his desire to stay and see if he could figure out who Stiles was dreaming about. He had smelled less arousal around Lydia lately, and he wanted to see if there was anyone else. He crept closer, careful not to go too far and break the branch. He closed his eyes and forced himself to take a deep breath, take in the scent the boy was producing and to adjust.

“Derek…” Stiles moaned, moving his hand down his body.

Derek fell out of the tree.


	5. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has an interesting dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update!
> 
> Well, that was an interesting chapter to write... Hopefully my first stab at smut is enjoyable!

_Stiles sighed and stretched in the sun. It wasn’t often that they got a day like this, just the two of them. He heard water splashing as Derek pulled himself out of the pool and walked over to Stiles. With a big, stupid grin on his face, Derek shook. Although he was in his human form, Stiles swore that the amount of water that came off of him had to have been sticking to fur._

_“Hey!” Stiles threw his arms over his eyes as the water cascaded down on him. The huge grin on Derek’s face stayed plastered there as he crawled over Stiles’ body._

_“What? You don’t want to get wet? What’s the point of a pool day then?” Derek lightly rested his toned and wolfy body over Stiles’. Stiles shivered at the contact with the wet shorts._

_“Well, some people aren’t as naturally hunky as you are, and I was hoping to not look as much like a ghost,” Stiles playfully tried to push Derek off, knowing that the only way he was budging the wolf was if he let him. Large, tight arms wrapped around Stiles’ frame as they rolled over, Derek’s back pressed against the grass._

_“Here, now I can have you *and you can tan,” There was that grin again, and Stiles heart melted. He had no idea how he got to the point where he could make such a grumpy guy smile like that, but he was glad he could. Every time he saw that grin made him feel safe, at home. There would be no way that Stiles’ would have believed such a guy would love him if it weren’t for that stupid smile. Not even Scott could get Sourwolf to smile like that._

_Stiles pressed his nose into the man’s neck and nuzzled, feeling Derek’s thumb slowly move up and down his lower back. Stiles couldn’t remember a time that he felt more happy and wiggled to get more comfortable._

_Stiles felt a change underneath Derek’s shorts as he brushed against them. Oh yeah, that’s another reason Stiles’ knew that Derek was into him. He lightly nipped the wolf’s neck as he pressed his hips down slightly, eliciting a groan from the man beneath him. He felt himself respond similarly. Stubble grazed against his cheek as Derek nudged his face. Soon, lips were tangled with lips, legs with legs, and well, you know._

_Stiles raised himself to look at the beautiful man beneath him, and ran his hand through Derek’s hair, down his neck, teasing his nipples and circled down his abs. A smirk played across the boy’s face, watching the other’s expression carefully as his hand reached the throbbing cock, outlined with wet swim fabric. Derek’s eyes fluttered closed as Stiles’ traced the outline. Slowly, he unlaced the shorts and kissed Derek again. He sucked Derek’s bottom lip into his teeth as he undid the shorts all the way, pushing them down enough to release Derek’s cock._

_“Fuck, you’re hot,” Stiles moaned into Derek’s mouth as he wrapped his hand around Derek and started stroking slowly. After kissing and making sure Derek was fully hard, Stiles unlatched his lips from Derek’s and moved down to suck on his nipple. Derek arched into the boy, moaning, silently begging Stiles’ to keep going. Stiles’ kissed across his chest and sucked in the other nipple as his hands slid around Derek’s balls, gently squeezing and rolling them, stroking underneath with the pad of his middle finger. Moving his hand back up to stroke Derek’s shaft, Stiles ran his finger around the tip, feeling sticky pre-cum coat his fingers and Derek’s cock. Eager to taste him, Stiles moved down and softly wrapped his lips around the head. His tongue swirled around, taking in the pre-cum. He felt Derek’s hips start to press up, heard his breath come shorter and faster. With a pop, Stiles released Derek’s cock from his mouth, replacing the warmth of his mouth with his hand. As he stroked, fingers not quite being able to wrap all the way around the hard shaft, he pressed his tongue where Derek’s balls stopped and his cock began, licking, sucking softly, pulling moans from Derek. He felt a large hand run across his head. Stiles flattened his tongue against the shaft and licked all the way up Derek’s cock, looking up at the tightened abs above him. He pulled the head into his mouth for a second time and started bobbing his head._

_“Fuck,” Derek pressed fingers beneath Stiles’ chin, softly pulling his cock out of the boy’s mouth before pulling him up into a kiss. Stiles met Derek’s mouth with vigor, climbing up onto the man and straddling his hips. He felt Derek’s hand slide into his shorts and his breath hitched._

_“Fucking cum for me Stiles,” Derek breathed into his ear, “I want you.”_

_Stiles leaned his forehead into Derek’s closing his eyes and breathing hard. He rolled his hips into Derek’s hand. He fumbled around in the dresser next to him, forgetting how they got into a bedroom and pulled out some lube. He squeezed some onto his fingers as Derek continued to stroke him. He moved his leg, letting Derek open up and place his feet onto the bed. Stiles pulled back, missing the feeling of Derek’s hand on him. He slid his finger around Derek’s hole._

_“Ready?” Stiles breathed, waiting for a nod from the wolf before he pushed his finger in. After waiting a second for Derek to adjust, he took in Derek’s expression. He saw anticipation. He slowly curled his finger, just a bit, and started a slow stroke._

_“Ah!” Escaped Derek’s lips, “Fuck, Stiles.”_

_“Of course, love,” Stiles slicked up another finger and added it to the other inside Derek’s, pumping faster. Soon, he added a third. Fucking and stretching the man’s hole until he was confident that he could take his cock, Stiles pulled his fingers out. Derek whined from the loss and Stiles chuckled. If only the rest of the pack knew that Stiles could make the great big Alpha whimper. Stiles coated his cock in lube, leaning over and nipping Derek’s ear._

_“I love you” he whispered before guiding his cock in. Derek moaned and raked his nails down Stiles’ back. Stiles started thrusting into him, feeling the slap of his balls against skin, pounding the bed into the wall and watching the wolf arch into him, trying to get more friction on that sweet spot inside. Stiles let his head drop as he picked up pace, feeling a warmth coil deep inside him._

_“Derek…” Stiles moaned—_

Stiles jolted awake to a huge commotion outside his window. Disoriented and breathing hard, he tried to calm down the raging boner he had. He was so turned on it almost hurt. Trying to wipe the memory of Derek’s sweaty naked body from his mind, he picked up his bat and walked to the window. He saw nothing, but closed and locked it just in case.

Stiles collapsed back onto the bed and raised a hand to his forehead. He needed to have a release, but nothing felt right except thinking of Derek. That dream shook him. It felt so right. He took his bottom lip between his teeth as he let his hand wander down to his cock. He closed his eyes and started stroking himself, imagining his hand was Derek’s, his bed was Derek’s body pressed against his back. He felt the warm coil come back before he came. He bit down hard on his lip to stifle a moan, desperate not to wake his dad.

Stiles lay in bed for a bit after, afraid to go back to sleep. As much as he had enjoyed his dream, he couldn’t possibly take the chance he would have another. It was going to be awkward enough as is.

His head more clear, he started thinking about the noise outside his window and checked the clock. It was only 11pm. What could have made that noise? He got up and took a quick shower after shooting a quick text to Scott.

_Hey man, everything okay? There was a noise outside my window and I don’t know what it was. I’m getting a little creeped out._

After getting clean, he sat by the computer, tapping restlessly at the mouse. Thoughts of a Tiyanak getting away and coming after him invaded his mind. He called Scott. No answer. He didn’t feel comfortable enough to call the twins, and Isaac still kind of creeped him out.

Which left Derek. He took a deep breath and weighed his options. On one hand, he wanted to make sure nothing was going to happen to him. On the other, he just had a fucking sex dream about the guy. It would be way awkward to call him. He could just imagine. _Hey Derek, so I was dreaming I was fucking your brains out, and I was woken by something outside my window. Could you come over and make sure I’m safe?_ Yeah, that sounded *great. Stiles put down his phone and bit into a nail. He got up and paced the room. He walked to the stairway to go down to the kitchen, but it was dark and he was still freaked out.

 _Fuck_ he cursed at himself. He hated that he was so vulnerable. But, better in the know than oblivious. He walked back to his room and texted Derek before he could chicken out. A text was safer than a call, right


	6. Angst!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek freaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is super short! I'm about to fly across the country to go back to school, and then get hit with a bunch of work, so I'll try to get the next chapter or two out in the next two days.

_Hey, I got woken up by a huge noise outside my window. I just wanted to make sure we got all of those Tiyanak things. Kinda freaking out._

Derek cursed underneath his breath as he tucked his phone into his pocket. He had run until he got to the burnt Hale house. Collapsing onto the couch, he groaned and ran his hands over his face. He was being stupid. His heart was racing and he wanted to DO something. Normally he probably would have offered to come over to make sure things were okay. Normally he knew he would be able to keep things casual and maybe flirt a little. Not this time. He knew that he would freak out if he was near Stiles. There was a lot that he had to figure out and needed time to sift through his options. Derek wasn’t one to act impulsively if he could help it. Not anymore. 

_I’m pretty sure that we got them. Get some rest._

Derek read over the text several times. Anything he wrote sounded weird. This seemed appropriate enough. He couldn’t bring himself to mention the noise. Every time he tried to write something it felt forced and obvious that he knew something.

After hitting the send button, he tossed his phone next to him. He really should take his own advice and go home and sleep. He was exhausted from the fight, but his nerves from both the creatures and his encounter at Stiles’ seemed to cause his whole body to vibrate. He got up and paced anxiously before snatching his phone from the couch and taking a run.

If Stiles liked him, then he should make a move. Derek just couldn’t see the boy being assertive. But what if it was just a physical attraction, or a fluke dream? He didn’t want to take the chance that Stiles just wanted something physical. Too many of his relationships ended too early and for bad reasons. He wanted something sturdy, and he knew the boy could give it to him. He knew that Stiles was safe. If Stiles wanted to be in the relationship too. 

As he looped around to head back to his bed, he settled on seeing how things went the next few times he saw the boy. Better safe than sorry he supposed.


	7. Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Stiles tries to figure out how he feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the time between updates. I'm starting school again soon, so things will probably slow down a little (let's pretend it's to build suspense).  
> I'm not super happy with how this chapter is written, but I don't have time to make it better. Sorry if it seems a little rushed!

Stiles threw his phone onto his bed and kicked his dresser. He didn’t know what he was expecting. The text didn’t ask Derek to come over, there was no obligation, but Stiles still wanted him to rush over. It probably was good he didn’t. Stiles wasn’t a stranger to sex dreams, one could probably say he was an expert. But none of his previous dreams had seemed so real. This one wasn’t driven by lust with a faceless person, or the immature hero-esque dreams he had about Lydia before. The thing that got to him, the thing that currently was stirring in his stomach and cock just thinking about it was how permanent it felt. It was concrete. His dream wasn’t just about having sex with Derek, it was about being with Derek.

Stiles knew he wouldn’t get to sleep at this point, he’d be too preoccupied with the dream. He didn’t want to be. Not thinking about it would make things less awkward, right? Stiles turned on his monitor and booted up a computer game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles slumped into his chair during second period.

“Dude, you okay?” Scott’s brow furrowed.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. I just… didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” Stiles tried to put on a smile.

“How come?”

“I… I guess all the adrenaline…” 

Luckily that was sufficient for Scott, “Sorry man. You good to hang out today though, or do you want to kick it early?”

“Nah, it probably would be better to not be completely thrown off my sleep schedule. Let’s hang,” Stiles was happy to be with his best friend. It was rare that they were able to hang out and play video games just the two of them anymore. Well, without the supernatural butting in. He was looking forward to hanging out just like old times.

The day dragged on. Time only seemed to go at a normal pace was when Stiles nodded off in class. Stiles tried to push out thoughts of the dream, but unfortunately the drone of his teachers was not enough to grab his attention. By lunch he was itching to get it out of his head. Before he could chicken out, he pulled Scott into an empty classroom on their way to the cafeteria.

“Stiles?” Scott tried to get his attention. He was pacing up and down the room, rubbing his neck.

“Yeah, so…” Stiles sighed and leaned against the teacher’s desk “I sort of… Well… what do you think… I may like Derek?”

Scott smirked, “Yeah?”

Stiles continued, not noticing the look of satisfaction on his best friend’s face, “Okay, I’m not expecting anything or anything, but like, I had this… dream… last night. And I can’t… I just. UGH things would be easier if there wasn’t the whole wolf thing and—“

“Stiles,” Scott laughed, “Stiles, chill out. It’s okay. I noticed you smelled a little different around him lately.”

“Ew. God. That’s disgusting. I’d rather forget about that part of the whole wolf thing.” 

“Still. Derek’s sort of an idiot and you should probably just talk to him.”

“Oh yeah, That’s not at all terrifying. Not only could he reject me and make things super awkward between everyone, but he could literally kill me. And I don’t think that that’s out of the question.” Stiles started bouncing his leg.

“Look—could you stop that?”

“Sorry.” Stiles tried to stay still, but it didn’t last long. He started pacing again.

“Stiles. He’s not going to get mad. And worst case scenario, he’s just even more stiff and awkward. That’s **_his_** problem.” Stiles guess it made sense. But knowing it would be okay was totally different than actually admitting how he felt to Derek.

“I guess. I’ll try and find a good time?”

“Good. Now let’s eat. I’m starving.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day felt significantly lighter and faster. He had something to do, and he had his best friend backing him up. Or at least on board. Or whatever. He was excited to hanging out with Scott, and now that Scott knew about the whole Derek situation, it felt less embarrassing and dire.

He took a deep breath as the last bell rang. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and turned to Scott.

“Ready to kick some alien ass?” Stiles gave Scott a huge grin. 

They walked out of the school and over to Scott’s bike.

“Mine or yours?” Stiles asked, but before Scott could reply, he was shoved over by a couple of jocks. He mentally prepared himself to hit asphalt, but was stopped by a strong body behind him. He looked up and found himself uncomfortably close to none other than Derek. Stiles’ felt his heart beating out of control. He couldn’t stop it.

“Uh… thanks.” He murmured, forcing himself to break eye contact. The warmth from Derek completely enveloped him, and he forced down the memory of his dream body pressing against the body that was currently setting him straight. He felt the loss of Derek’s hands on him, and forced himself to look at Scott, who was barely containing his amusement. 

“Scott,” Derek’s ice broke through the moment. Stiles turned his attention back to the older man. He didn’t even acknowledge Stiles’ presence beyond preventing him from toppling over. Which he probably should have just let happen anyways, considering Derek was acting like he wasn’t even there. Stiles felt the warmth from before shatter. He wanted to say something and get Derek’s attention. He wanted to feel Derek’s eyes on him (and lips, but not in public), but he was frozen. He couldn’t trust himself to not fuck up since his dream was swirling in his head. 

“I need your help,” Derek was more stoic than normal, which Stiles wouldn’t have imagined possible, “Can you come with me?”

Scott looked at Stiles, “Um, can it wait?”

“No,” Derek’s eyes didn’t budge from Scott.

“Can Stiles come?” 

Derek’s hands clenched, “No.” 

Not even a glance. No acknowledgement. Nothing. Stiles tried to push down resentment. Here was the man that he was in love with taking away his best friend. On their day. It was supposed to be just like old times, but now he was going to have to watch the two people he cared about most go off without him.

“Naw, it’s okay man. I’m just going to go back to my boring home and do some boring homework. I’m fine being alone. I’m an expert in not being needed,” Stiles turned on his heel and stormed off to his Jeep. He wrenched the door open and started the gas, forcing himself not to look back as he pulled out of the parking lot. Thoughts of how inadequate he was and how useless he felt swirled around in his head. He fought back tears as he said hi to his dad. When he finally got to his room and closed the door, he threw himself onto his bed. Maybe he was just too tired. He needed rest, and let his phone buzz without checking it. He didn’t want to hear from Scott or Derek until he felt better. He didn’t want to be angry. He just wanted to have a place. 

Tears rolled down his face as he drifted off into sleep.


	8. You're being dramatic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sourwolf is grumpy, Scott is grossed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a super short chapter, but I'm working through my first week of a new semester, and this is all I really wanted to happen here.

“So, um, what did you need me for?” Scott kept pace along side Derek, who was walking just slightly too fast to be human.

“Just come with me,” he growled, wolfing out as they hit the forest. When they reached the burn Hale house, Derek sat on the porch with his head in his hands.

“I went to check up on Stiles last night.”

Scott didn’t reply. Derek ran his hands over his head and down his neck, “He was having a sex dream.”

Scott’s mouth tightened, trying to keep from laughing. His body trembled with held in mirth, which Derek would have noticed if he wasn’t so pointedly NOT looking at Scott.

“It was about me.”

Scott burst out laughing, “Dude you are so overdramatic.”

“Scott!”

“Did you really bring me all the way here just to talk about Stiles having a wet dream about you? If I didn’t find this hilarious, I would be super grossed out. Just talk to him.”

“I can’t. I don’t want to put you in that position.” Derek got up and started pacing.

“You already HAVE put me in that position. It’s going to be more awkward if you two don’t talk. Else every time you look at him, you’ll know… you know… and he’ll know too.” Scott was at a loss for words. He really didn’t want to think about the Alpha and his best friend having sex.

“How do I talk to him?”

“You just do. I will escort you there.”

Derek flinched, "No, I think I'm capable of getting myself there, thanks." 

"So go." 

"What?" 

"Go. Now." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all excited for the next chapter? I am.


	9. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up to find a confused Derek outside his window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long! School got the better of me, but I hope it was worth the wait! I have two more chapters planned, and I hope to get them up within reasonable time, but who knows. It probably will be a week before the next chapter, so enjoy this one!

A distant tapping noise slowly pulled Stiles out of his slumber. 

“Dad,” he groaned, rolling over, “I’m sleeping.”

The tapping grew louder, and it didn’t sound like it was on wood. Stiles sat up, and took a second to listen. The tapping was coming from his window. He tensed up, running through all the horrible things that could be outside his window at that moment. He really didn’t need this. Not today.

Stiles climbed out of bed and walked over carefully, grabbing a textbook along the way. Holding the textbook high in his right hand, he slowly drew the curtains back, ready to hit whatever was outside should he need to only to be met with Derek’s glowering face.

“Jeez man, could you try to NOT be creepy at some point in your life?” Stiles chided as he slid the window open. He walked away, trying to figure out how he was feeling. He was embarrassed because of the dream, and he was angry because of how Derek treated him. Mostly he just wanted to put his face on Derek’s.

“I wanted to come talk to you,” Derek leaned against the windowsill.

There was an awkward silence.

“About…” Stiles prompted, taking a safe distance by leaning on his desk.

Derek took a deep breath and locked eyes with Stiles, “About… I’m just…” and there went the eye contact. So close to actually getting something out of the wolf.

Stiles pushed off the desk and started walking around the room, trying to find something to do with himself. Derek was in his room. IN HIS ROOM. It was killing him not knowing why he was here. Was he angry? Was Stiles in danger? Unconsciously, his desire for Derek won out over his common sense to stay away.

“Is everything okay?” Stiles stood in front of Derek, fighting the urge to place his hand on Derek’s strong, muscle-ly arm. _Oh God,_ Stiles thought, running his eyes down Derek’s body _I really need to stop this._

“Yeah, I just…” Derek breathed in. His eyes shot up to Stiles’ and his nostrils flared. Derek’s hand shot out and grabbed Stiles’ as he stood up, coming within inches of Stiles, “I just want to…” Derek’s words trailed out as he leaned down, cupping Stiles’ face in his loose hand, placing a kiss on the boy’s mouth.

It took a second for Stiles’ brain to recover from the shock, and by the time he was able to start responding to the kiss, Derek had started to pull away.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have been so—“ Stiles cut Derek off by grabbing the wolf’s shirt collar and pulling his lips back. Stiles didn’t care about what would happen later, all he knew is that he wanted to taste Derek’s lips on his. Derek’s arms wrapped around the boy’s frame and Stiles pressed against him, feeling his cock twitch against Derek’s leg. It was Stiles’ turn to pull away, embarrassed about how much he wanted Derek. He didn’t want to pressure Derek into anything he didn’t want to do.

But Derek’s eyes had something new in them. It wasn’t the wolfy glow, but a new dark lust. A growl escaped Derek’s throat as he pulled the boy back, attacking his soft pink lips, his jaw and his neck.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Stiles breathed before he could stop himself. Luckily it earned another growl from the man sucking between his neck and collar bone. Stiles ran one hand into Derek’s hair, the other traveling down Derek’s back.

“Shirt. Off.” Derek broke away for a second to help rip Stiles’ shirt off his body. 

A smile spread over Derek’s face, taking in Stiles, he started to close the gap between them.

“Not fair. Besides, this,” Stiles gestured down his body, “can’t be nearly as appealing as what’s under yours.”

Derek nipped Stiles’ neck and whispered “ I highly doubt it,” before stepping back and taking off his shirt. Stiles stood, mouth agape, taking in the glory of shirtless Derek. The rise and fall of Derek’s chest accentuated the defined muscles, abs clenching with each breath out. Stiles bit his own lip, walking forward and placing a hand on said abs, before tilting his chin up for a kiss. Soon, Derek’s body was pressed tightly against his, his tongue running over Stiles’ lips, hands grabbing his back, his ass. Stiles returned his hand to Derek’s hair, desperate to keep his mouth full of Derek’s. He felt Derek’s hand run up to his lower back, and start sliding down, finger tips sliding beneath his boxers. He let out a low moan as he felt blood rush to his cock, which he ground into Derek’s leg. Derek smiled into the kiss, humming as he pulled his hand out.

“I think,” Derek placed a relatively chaste kiss on Stiles’ lips, “That these need to come off too,” Derek looked into Stiles’ eyes as he worked open the button on the boy’s jeans. He let down the zipper, releasing Stiles’ cock from the pressure of his pants. Stiles let out a whimper as Derek’s hand ghosted over his cock. Derek smiled and chuckled as he pressed his lips back onto Stiles’ and took a step forward. Stiles stumbled back until his legs hit the bed and he fell back, grabbing onto Derek and pulling him down with him. Stiles pushed his hips up, rubbing himself against Derek. He pulled Derek down to kiss him again and unbuttoned Derek’s jeans. His hand slipped down, feeling the large bulge fill his hand

“Shit,” Stiles breathed, running his hand lightly up and down Derek’s large dick. He felt his heart flutter as Derek bit his lip and dropped his head to Stiles’ shoulder, hips instinctively bucking into Stiles’ hand. Stiles took it as a good sign, slipping his hand into Derek’s underwear and circling his thumb over the slit and running his fingers along the bottom of the shaft. He felt Derek’s hot breath against his shoulder and his thumb become slick with pre-cum. He heard Derek moan and felt a light nip on his shoulder before Derek’s lips kissed their way down to Stiles’ nipple. He took it in his mouth and gave a light suck before continuing his way down Stiles’ body. Stiles felt his body tense up with the unfamiliar feeling of lips on his lower stomach. A low chuckle came from Derek before he slid Stiles’ boxers from his hips and down his legs. Stiles’ cock lay rock hard on his stomach and gave a twitch as Derek took his balls in his perfect mouth.

“Fuck. Oh God Derek,” Stiles moaned, running his fingers lightly along Derek’s jaw. Derek let Stiles’ balls slip out of his mouth and pressed his tongue flat against the base of Stiles’ shaft. He pressed his tongue and slid his lips down to replace it, sucking lightly. He continued to lap and suck up Stiles’ cock until he reached the head, running the tip of his tongue along the bottom of the head. Stiles put all his concentration into not thrusting, twisting his hands into the sheets. Derek’s mouth engulfed him and started bobbing lightly up and down, tongue working around and around, circling and finding it’s way to the tip, licking the pre-cum away before sliding to the side to allow Derek’s mouth to fill with more of Stiles’ cock.

Stiles breathed hard, trying not to come so soon. And then it hit him. He was fucking Derek freaking Hale. The wolf of his dreams—literally—was working his mouth on Stiles’ cock.

“Derek,” Stiles breathed, suddenly serious. Puppy eyes looked up at him worried.

“Are you okay?” Derek let Stiles’ cock go with a pop.

“Yeah,” Stiles led Derek back up and kissed him deeply, “I don’t want to come like this. I want you to fuck me.”

“You sure?” Derek’s eyebrows pulled together.

Stiles slid his hand around Derek’s cock, “Absolutely.”

Derek’s face broke out into a huge grin as he kissed Stiles with vigor before stopping abruptly.

“Derek?” Stiles asked, slightly worried that he did something wrong.

“Lube.” Derek said, brows moving back together.

Stiles laughed, “Right, that would be good. He crawled over to his bedside table and fished around, finally finding the bottle. Before he could turn around, he felt lips press into his lower back. His body froze as Derek took the bottle from him, pulled him back so he was fully on the bed, and squirted some lube onto his fingers. The wolf leaned over him, pressing kisses into his shoulder blades.

“I want you to tell me if it hurts. If you want to stop at any point, just let me know.”

“I’ll be okay, I promise,” Stiles voice cracked on the last word as a slick finger circled his hole.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Stiles felt pressure on the outside for a second, and then the weirdest sliding sensation inside him. Derek slowly pulled his finger out, and slid it back in, all the while peppering Stiles’ back with kisses. Soon, Stiles adjusted to the sensation.

“More.”

Derek pressed his lips firmly on Stiles’ spine as he slid another finger in. As he thrusted them in, Stiles felt Derek curl his fingers up before sliding them out. Derek slowly built up speed, curling and uncurling. Stiles felt his knees complain, and shifted a little, spreading his legs farther apart.

“Fuck,” Stiles gasped as Derek’s curling fingers hit the right spot inside him. Derek’s free hand traced down Stiles’ body and loosely stroked his cock as his fingers started slamming in and out.

“Derek. I want you. All of you. In me.” Stiles moaned. He felt Derek’s fingers leave him, and he rested his head on the bed. He felt Derek’s body press against his back.

“Flip over. I want to see your face when I fuck you.”

Stiles didn’t need to be told twice. He turned onto his back and lifted his legs as Derek moved between them. He watched in awe as Derek squired more lube into his palm and rubbed it onto his dick. Before he could stop himself, Stiles reached down and stroked the head. Derek’s hand joined his as he leaned down to place himself at Stiles’ entrance. Derek kissed Stiles firmly as he pressed into him, sliding into Stiles with some resistance. Stiles took a sharp breath in. He felt Derek’s eyes on him as he adjusted to the feeling of a huge cock inside him. 

Stiles held Derek’s forehead against his own, “Give me a sec. You’re so huge.”

Derek hummed deep in his throat before slowly kissing Stiles. Stiles felt Derek’s tongue run against his lips, enter his mouth, softly exploring before pulling away.

“Okay. Start slow.”

Derek pulled back a bit and Stiles ran his hands along the wolf’s chest. Derek slid back in. Stiles bit his lip, smiling a bit. Derek pulled back again, starting a slow rhythm. Stiles slid his hand onto Derek’s ass, pressing his fingertips into the muscle as he thrusted. Soon, Derek worked up a good pace, and Stiles’ own cock was lightly bouncing against his stomach. Stiles watched as the man above him pounded into him, breathing heavily. He felt Derek’s cock ram into him over and over again, and soon he was felt a familiar coil start in his stomach.

“Fuck, Derek, I’m gonna cum.”

“Good,” Derek picked up speed for a few more thrusts, watching Stiles stroke himself before spasming and exploding all over his stomach. Stiles groaned. The sight was enough to send Derek over the edge.

“Ah,” Derek thrust all the way in as he came. Stiles felt a fullness and warmth fill him as the older man collapsed on top of him. Derek bit his neck one last time before pulling out and rolling beside him. 

Stiles reached for some tissues to clean up the mess on his stomach, but Derek took them from him hand.

“Let me,” Derek pressed his lips to Stiles’ before wiping him clean. For good measure, he ran his tongue along Stiles’ stomach to make sure he got it all.

Stiles laughed, “I know you’re a wolf, but you don’t have to clean me like one.”

“Oh shut up,” Derek chuckled and kissed the boy again, before laying beside him again and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point I'll have consistent tenses throughout a fic, but this one is not the one.


End file.
